Halloween Night
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Halloween Fun. After a long and bothersome night, Will and Angelo wake up to being summoned to Kandrakar, where things get worse for Will! What's gonna happen now! One-shot story.


_**Halloween Night**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Halloween Fun_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

'Have to hurry!'

'I have to find him before it's to late!'

Those were the thoughts that were running through Will's head as she was running back to the carnival hoping to get to Angelo before Viper's comrade did. As she was making good ground, the others weren't to far behind her.

"Okay, who is the one Will trusted with a secret!", Irma questioned as the others were trying to catch up with Will. "And what's the secret?"

"It's Angelo!", Matt answered shocking the girls. "And the secret is the fact that he knows she's a Guardian!"

"What?", the girls yelled.

"I don't know how or when he found out, but he knows.", Matt replied as he changed back to normal.

"Why would she go and spill our secret like that?", Cornelia snapped as they continued running.

"We'll find out when we catch up to her!", Irma said.

'How dose Matt know all this?', Taranee though to herself as they neared the carnival.

"Angelo!", Will called out among the crowd for her boyfriend hoping he was safe. "Angelo! Angelo! Angelo!"

"Hey Will.", came Angelo's voice.

Will turned around to see Angelo standing near an alley with a corndog in his hand. Will quickly ran up to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "I'm glad to get all this love, but you were only gone for about thirty minutes."

Will then looked up at Angelo with tears in her eyes. When he saw this, he knew something was up.

"What happened Will?", Angelo asked.

"We were fighting this giant snake in the warehouse district.", Will began to explain. "We beat him, but before he faded away, he said his comrade was coming after you."

"Oh... crap.", Angelo said as he ran his hand down his face. "Do you know what he looks like?"

Will shook her head fearing for Angelo. She then grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from the carnival.

"I have to get you some place safe!", she said as they made their way out of the carnival.

"Do you think there's anyplace safe from me, Little Guardian?"

Will and Angelo turned to see a man dressed all in black. It was a man Will knew all to well.

"You?", Will questioned as she glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to mess with your head.", the man said as the others came running up to them. "Why would I want to go after a mere human with no powers, when I can go after you or any of your fellow Guardians? But know this. When next we meet, I shall crush you all!"

The mystery man then walked away from them and quickly vanished before they could stop him.

"Who the HECK was that?", Angelo asked.

"That was the guy we fought a few weeks ago.", Will replied.

"Um... Will?", Taranee called out to her friend. "Is Angelo knowing about us what you wanted to tell me tomorrow?"

"You were gonna tell them?", Angelo asked Will.

"Well, yeah.", Will said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The main question is, why did you tell him in the first place?", Cornelia questioned as she glared at Will, who returned the glare.

"Actually, I kind of saw Will in her Guardian form.", Angelo replied.

"How did that happen?", Hay Lin asked.

"Can it wait until another time?", Angelo asked. "I want to enjoy the rest of the carnival."

As Will and Angelo walked off, Taranee and Hay Lin went to find Nigel and Eric, leaving Irma, Matt, Caleb, and Cornelia standing there.

"I can't believe this!", Irma snapped as the four of them walked in another direction. "Angleo knew about us for who knows how long, and Will didn't tell us!"

"And how did you know all this?", Cornelia asked Matt.

"I found out a few weeks ago, after our fight with that mystery guy.", Matt explained. "I decided to follow Will and saw her go to Angelo's home. She flew right up to the window and knock on it. A minute later, he opens it for her to come in."

"Unbelievable!", Cornelia said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"It gets better.", Matt said. "Will also spent the night there."

"Big deal.", Caleb said. "So what if Will didn't tell us about Angelo knowing about us. The guy didn't tell anybody. So, let it go."

"I'm sorry, Caleb but I can't.", Cornelia said. "If she kept something like this from us, who knows what else she's hiding?"

"As much as I hate to say this, Corny is right!", Irma said. "We got to do something about this! Keeping something like this from us, can puts us in serious danger!"

"And I know just what to do.", Cornelia said. "Caleb. I need Blunk to do something for me tomorrow."

"And that is?", Caleb asked.

Later that night, everyone was dancing to the music that played. The costume contest came and went and now Angelo and Will were dancing to the slow music that was playing.

"Well, this night wasn't a total lost.", Angelo said as they danced. "We got second place in the couple's costume contest, while Martin and Alchemy got third for their comwboy and cowgirl costumes. Granted they had to ride in on a horse to get third place."

"And Hay Lin and Eric got first place.", Will replied. "I didn't think there were that many Star Wars fans in the crowd."

"But you know tha greatest prize was the look on Corny's face when she didn't even place.", Angelo said with a smirk getting a small laugh out of Will.

"Well, the judges did say that it was up to the crowd who won.", Will replied. "I guess ours was a bit better."

"You guess?", Angelo said. "Will, look at youself. You look great! Heck! The only differance between you and you Guardian form are a few inches."

"Quite the sweet talker, aren't you?", Will said as turned a bit pink in the face.

"It's the 'Vanders Charm' baby.", Angelo bragged. "Most ladies just can't resist it."

"Oh really?", Will said with a raised eyebrow.

Will then kissed Angelo surprising him as he smiled lazily.

"And that is the 'Vandom Charm' big boy.", Will said with a smirk. "Most guys can't resist it."

"I can see why.", Angelo said as they kissed.

For the rest of the time they danced the night away, forgetting any and all of their troubles. Later, they went back to the Vanders home, where Will was spending the weekend. Angelo's Uncle John was still out hanging with some of his friends, so they had the place to themselves. They were in Angelo's room and ready to hit the sack. Angelo was dressed in a pair of blue sleeping pants, while Will was dressed in a white thin strapped night gown.

"You know what I could go for?", Anglo asked as he and Will got into bed.

"What?", Will asked as she curled up close to Angelo.

"Some good music.", Angelo said as he began to get out of bed to turn on his stereo.

"Allow me.", Will said as she pointed to the stereo, with her right index finger. "Quintessence."

Suddenly the stereo began to play one of the romantic songs Angelo had on in the CD player.

"Showoff.", Angelo said with a grin.

"What can I say?", Will asked with a smirk. "It's a talent."

"I bet it is.", Angelo joked before he kissed Will.

Will soon returned the kiss as Angelo laid back in the bed, slowly pulling Will down with him as the music played. Angelo and Will then looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they shared another kiss. They then held each other with Will resting her head on Angelo's chest. Angelo then pulled the blanket over them. As the music played, they both soon drifted off to sleep, with pleasant thoughts running through their heads not knowing what lied ahead of them. Later that evening, Will woke up and had to go to the bathroom. After handling her business, Will washed her hands and splashed some water in her face. After she dried her face she looked in the mirror at herself. A smile came to her face as she thought of all the things that happened to her since she moved to Heatherfield. Both good and bad.

"You know, my life isn't so bad.", Will said as she headed back to Angelo's room.

Once there, she got back into bed facing Angelo. A smile came to her face as she genlty placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I'll protect you Angelo.", she said softly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

As he slept, Angelo smiled at Will's touch which made her grin a little before she herself slowly fell asleep. The next mourning, Angelo woke up to see that Will was still asleep. Only now she was facing him. He watched as her mouth hung half-open as she breathed calmly in her sleep. Angelo calmly and gently touched the side of Will's face, which woke her up as her eye fluttered open slowly to see Angelo smiling at her.

"Good mourning.", Angelo said smiling.

"Good mourning.", Will said with a smile. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well seeing as it's 9:11 A.M., we can stay in here and watch some TV.", Angelo suggested. "Have a little breakfast in bed."

"Let me think.", Will said as she began to ponder what Angelo suggested.

"Well.", Angelo said.

"Nah! I'd rather do something else.", Will joked as she began to get out of bed.

"Come back here you!", Angelo laughed as he grabbed Will by her waist and pulled back into bed making Will scream and laugh as she laid in the bed with Angelo looking at each other

As they were laying there, they were looking each other in the eyes. As they were doing this, Angelo reliesed one thing.

"I'm glad I met you all those years ago.", Angelo said as his hand intertwined with hers.

"But, we were kids.", Will replied.

"I know.", Angelo said. "And from there we became friends. And then we went from friends to a couple."

"But then we sadly broke up instead of trying our hand at a long-distance relationship.", Will added. "But now after all this time, we're back together again."

"In a way it's all come full circle.", Angelo said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They then shared a loving kiss. As they kissed a blue and white shimmer of light appeared at the foot of Angelo's bed surprising Will and Angelo. But Will knew what the light was.

"What is that?", Angelo questioned.

"A fold.", Will said as she reached for the Heart of Kandrakar. "Why it's here, I don't know! Guardian, uni..."

"There will be no need for that Guardian.", came a familiar voice.

Just then a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard, dressed in a long white robe came walking through the fold.

"Tibor?", Will questioned. "What's going on?"

"You and your, how you say, boyfriend are being summoned to Kandrakar.", Tibor said as he turned to got back through the fold.

"Okay.", Will said as she and Angelo got out of bed. "Just let us get properly dressed."

"Now, young Guardian.", Tibor said as he stopped moving. "This is of great importance."

"Okay.", Will said as Tibor continued moving through the fold.

"I take it he's not one to mess with.", Anglo said as he put a tank-top on along with a pair of sneakers.

"Nope.", Will said as she put on a thin robe that she brought with her and a pair of frog slippers. "I feel so embaressed dressed like this!"

"Hey, I'm wearing my sleeping pants, with a tank-top and sneakers.", Angelo said. "We cam be embaressed together."

"Thanks.", Will said as they kissed. "So, you ready?"

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?", Angelo asked as they stood in front of the fold.

"Nah.", Will said as she held his hand. "It's like walking through doorway. A glowing doorway, but a doorway none the less."

Believing Will, Angelo walked through the fold with her. Once through the fold, Angelo looked to see that he was in a very large white room were there were many different beings dressed in white robes sitting on what looked like bleachers made of white marble.

"Welcome back to Kandrakar, Keeper of the Heart."

Angleo and Will turned around to see Tibor standing with other people dressed in white robes, along with Cassidy, Yan Lin and Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders. One was a blonde long-haired woman about Yan Lin's age, another was a short man with white hair and a white beard, another was a cat-like woman with long gray hair, and a bald young man. Also there were Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Matt, and Caleb.

"Will. Why are Cassidy, my grandparents, and Hay Lin's grandmother here?", Angelo asked. "And why is Elyon sittnig with those other people on the bleachers?"

"What's going on here Oracle?", Will asked.

"Will Vandom. Guardian of Quintessence and Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", the Oracle announced. "You are accused by the Earth and Water Guardian as well as the leader of the Reagents of Earth of betraying the trust of your commrades."

"What?", Will yelled.

"Angelo knew about us for who knows how long and you didn't tell us!", Irma explained.

"If that's not a sign of mistrust, then I don't know what is!", Cornelia added.

"I been meaning to ask about that.", Angelo said. "How did you guys find out about that?"

Taranee and Hay Lin pointed to Matt.

"Figures.", Will and Angelo said together.

"So, how did you find out?", Angelo asked as he glared at Matt.

"Simple.", Matt said. "I found out a few weeks ago, after our fight with that mystery guy. I decided to follow Will and saw her go to your home. She flew right up to your window and knock on it. A minute later, I saw you open you window for her to come in."

"You were spying on me then?", Will questioned feel hurt and angry. "I can't believe you! Did you mistrust me that much?"

"Sounds more like jealousy, to me.", Angelo said as he and Matt glared at each other.

"What's done is done.", the Oracle said as he held his right hand up. "Now unlike the Earth and Water Guardian and the Regent leader, the Fire and Air Guardian are on the side of the Keeper, while young Caleb has decided to stay neutral throughout this. Normally, this would mean no punishment would be handed out seeing as this a matter between the Guardians and it's a split argument between the four of them. But the Council of the Known Worlds have decided to put you through a Trial by Combat."

"You must show us your true loyalty!", a woman with blue skin, green eyes, and blonde hair said. "This Trial by Combat will show us that."

"But she has not only saved my world but many other worlds!", Elyon said as she stood up. "I'm sorry, Cornelia, but this is stupid! This shouldn't even be happening!"

"Never the less, a decidsion has been made!", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "And we have choosen the planet in which the Trial by Combat shall take place."

"And what world is that?", Will asked.

"Metamoor."

"And the ones you shall be fighting will be Phobos and three of his warriors.", a woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair announced.

"What?", Will yelled. "Me against four of our worst enemies? That's suicide!"

"If you can't defeat them wisely, then you are not worthy to be a Guardian!", the man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said.

"Do you accept the terms, young Keeper?", the Oracle asked Will.

"Oh, I'll do this!", Will said. "But when all is said and done, I may not want to be a Guardian anymore!"

"Very well.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "Once you go through the fold, one will not open for you until Phobos and his warriors are defeated or you surrender to your enemies."

"Fine.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Might as well change. Guardians, unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Angelo then, for the first time saw the other girls in their Guardian forms.

"Will's outfit is better.", Angelo said, causing Will to blush a little and Taranee and Hay Lin to giggle as Irma and Cornelia turned their heads with their arms crossed.

"Once the Trial by Combat begins, no Warrior of Kandrakar or beings powered by a Heart from any world can help you.", Luba told Will. "Also, none of the world's inhabitaints can help you either. Which is why you will be on an island fighting your foes. You can use any weapons you find. Are you sure you want to do this still?"

Will looked at Luba seeing the fear she had for Will in her eyes as well as Tibor, Alfor, and Halinor. Even the Oracle showed some worry. But she knew she had to do this. If not for her, then to show Cornelia and Irma that she wasn't a quitter.

"Yes. I'm sure.", Will said.

"Will no!", Hay Lin cried.

"You don't have to do this!", Taranee cried. "Say something you two!"

But, Irma and Cornelia stayed silent.

"You don't have to do this Will.", Caleb said.

"Yes I do.", Will said as she stepped towards the fold. "I'll be okay guys."

But just as she was about to step through the fold, she stopped and turned to face Angelo.

"Angelo. I..."

She was cut off when Angelo kissed her. Will then wrapped her around him as he did the same.

"For luck.", Angelo said as Will placed her right hand on the side of his face before going through the fold.

'Please protect her Lord.', Angelo prayed as the fold slowly closed behind Will as he walked through the fold. 'Let her come back to us safe.'

"He hears you prayers, young one.", the Oracle said as he placed a hand on Angelo's shoulder. "You must have faith that she'll come back safe and sound."

"Hope so, Oracle.", Angelo said. "I sure hope so."

**To be continuied in: _Will's Rescue_**

**A/N: After a happy moment together, Will is sent to fight for the right to be a Guardian on a island where she has to fight not only Phobos, but three of his warriors! Will she pull through, or will she quite and leave the Guardians?**


End file.
